New Year Resolution
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Harry never made New Year Resoulutions, until now.     PUDD!
1. Chapter 1

Harry never made New Year's resolutions. He found them silly because he never could stick to them. But this year, in 2011, he decided to make a change. This year he would make a resolution and stick to it. This year he would tell his friends the truth. This year he would tell his crush his true feelings. This year he would give his heart the freedom it had been denied for the past year. This year...

Harry walked into his living room and looked around. The boys were over for a guy's night, which they all agreed had been put off for too long. He sat down on one of the single sofas and but his lip. It was now becoming harder to say the things he wanted than he first thought. Of course nobody was taking any notice of his unusual quietness. Instead they were laughing about some stupid porno they had stumbled across while flicking through the channels on TV. Harry guessed it would be Tom who first noticed his silent stand because Tom always noticed things and he was the most considerate of the four of them. And true to the guess Tom was the first to stop laughing and looked over to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. Danny and Dougie stopped laughing and they too looked to Harry, their eyes just as questioning. Harry took a breath and told himself _it's now or never. _

"I have to tell you guys something..." he stalled for a moment and then with a rapidly increasing heart rate he continued. "What I want to tell is...Geez, how do I put this..."

"Oh God! Don't leave the band Harry! We need you too much," Danny said looking desperate.

"What? I'm not leaving the band. Are you crazy? This band is my life," Harry said. "But I think you guys have a right to know that...That I'm...Gay..."  
Tom stared at Harry with raised eye brows, Dougie's mouth fell open and Danny fumbled his beer. Within a second Harry was walking out of the room and in the same beat all three men were quickly behind him. Tom grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you were angry or something...You know," Harry said.

"And I thought you knew me better," Tom laughed then walked back into the living room. Now he was left with Danny and Dougie.

"Ha ha...I know that there was a reason you enjoyed that gig at G.A.Y last year... Nah, I'm just joking mate, I'm happy for you that you can admit that," Danny smiled then turned towards the living room. "Time for that porn that was on...Tom, you better not have turned that off!" and with that he was gone, leaving just Dougie.

"I get it if you hate me...I mean with the way I'm always touching you and shit..." Harry said.

"Pfft...You think that just because you admitted that you're gay, I'm gonna turn around and hate you? Babe, it's gonna take a lot more than that to make me hate you," Dougie said. There was no warning for the next string of events.

Dougie shoved himself towards Harry and pressed their lips together and to make sure that Harry wouldn't pull away he wrapped his arms around the old man's neck. For a moment Harry stood perfectly still, not sure what to do, then his arms snaked around Dougie's waist, pulling them flush against one another. Their kiss deepened quickly. Dougie slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, making the other man moan. Harry couldn't help the moan because he'd dreamt about doing it for so long. It wasn't planned, it was just a reflex as Harry's hand moved lower until they reached Dougie's arse and gave a squeeze. Dougie's hips jerked forward and he smiled into the kiss as Harry let out another moan, but this time it was louder.

"Shh...You're gonna have the guys thinking I'm giving you a blow job in the hallway," Dougie whispered in Harry's ear. Harry felt the blood rushing south at a fast pace. He pulled Dougie back into the kiss and his hands set to work making their way under the younger man's shirt. After a minutes tracing Dougie's body he pinched one of his nipples. Dougie decided he'd had enough...In the hallway at least.

"Guys..." he stopped as Harry claimed his lips for a moment. He pulled away to continue his sentence and Harry's lip started an assault on his neck. "Don't come into Harry's room!" and with that he was pushing Harry towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the room Dougie locked the door then turned around and slammed Harry against it, claiming his lips again in a passionate kiss. Harry was enjoying every moment though he couldn't help but wonder if this was actual reality or if he was just dreaming again. He really didn't want it to be a dream that was going to leave him with a hard on to take care of. Dougie noticed a slight hesitation and stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Is this real?" Harry asked. He knew it sounded stupid but he couldn't help it.

"This is as real..." Dougie stopped and moved his hand lower until he was cupping Harry's growing erection. "...As it gets,"  
Harry felt every nerve in his body go wild as Dougie began to touch him through his jeans. With a smirk Harry pushed Dougie over to the bed and worked on getting his shirt off. Through a battle of kisses and touches their clothes were ripped off and throw about recklessly. They kissed for a while longer before finally pulling apart, out of breath and gazing at one another.

"...Ahh...What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know...I mean, I do know what to do but...Well, I've never done it with a man," Dougie said.

"Oh good...We're both virgins," Harry said with a straight, serious face. But when he looked at Dougie they both burst into laughter. Once they had settled down it was silent for a moment.

"Give me a moment, yeah?" Dougie said as he got up and pulled on his boxers.

"Ok," Harry said a little nervously as Dougie unlocked the door and walked out. Harry sat on the bed in the nude pondering over what had just happened.

Dougie walked into the living room to find Tom and Danny watching the _Wizard of Oz_, as Tom sung along to the songs. He couldn't help but laugh at that. He sat down next to them and they instantly gave him their undivided attention.

"Well?" Danny urged after a moment of silence.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dougie asked.

"What do you mean 'what are we supposed to do?'...You shag him of course," Tom laughed.

"How? I mean, neither of have done it before, not with a man anyway," Dougie said.

"Oh...Umm...Well...To be honest I don't have a clue what you should do...Since I have a girlfriend and all..." Tom replied.

"You could Google it," Danny said. Tom and Dougie started to laugh but instantly stopped when they saw the serious expression on Danny's face.

"Laptop! Quick!" Dougie said. Tom reached over and grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table and handed it to Dougie.

"Right..." Dougie started as he go onto Google. "What do I type in?" silence followed his question.

"Umm...Gay sex?" Danny suggested. Dougie typed in as suggested. They scrolled through the first page but nearly every link lead them to either a gay porn sight or gay internet dating sights. After a minute Dougie gave up.

"I think we will just try and figure it out on our own," Dougie said. "Thanks for the help though,"

"No problem," Danny said as Dougie stood up.

"Go get 'em tiger," Tom laughed. Dougie grinned and headed back into the bedroom.

"Wanna just see what happens?" Dougie asked.

"Sure," Harry replied as Dougie crawled back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Late night?" Giovanna asked as she walked into the kitchen to see Danny and Tom barely awake staring into their cups of coffee.

"Yeah...Wizard of Oz was on," Tom smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Ah yes...Harry and Dougie still asleep?" she said as she took a sip of Tom's coffee. "You have your laptop with you? I need to check my email," Tom nodded.

"Mmm... Think they only just stopped..." Danny mumbled.

"Stopped what?" she asked as she walked into the living room and grabbed Tom's laptop. She turned it on and opened up the internet browser which went directly to the last opened session. Just as Danny began to speak again a video of two gay men having sex flew onto the screen.

"Tom?"

* * *

**Hope you liked that :) R&R is great, please and thanks.**

**JB xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke to find himself naked, an arm draped over his middle, a leg twisted around one of his own. He turned his head and saw Dougie's face. He swore that the sleeping man was smiling. Gently he slipped out of bed, sitting on the edge for a moment to make sure he hadn't woken Dougie, and then he pulled on his boxer shorts and left the bedroom. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Danny, Tom and Giovanna.

"Morning," he said as he walked to the kettle and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Danny replied.

"Hey Gio," Harry said. "Tom told you?"

"Yeah...Good for you Harry," Giovanna smiled.

"How are you this morning," Tom asked.

"Great," Harry grinned.

"Not sore?" Tom laughed which earned him a slap across the shoulder from Giovanna. "What? I'm just making small talk,"

"About Harry's sex life...Not what you should be discussing over breakfast," Gio tried to say sternly but she ended up laughing.

"This is Tom we're talking about, he is always concerned about everybody...And for the record, no I'm not," Harry laughed. Dougie walked into the kitchen still half asleep. "Morning,"

"Morning..." Dougie mumbled in reply, walking to the fridge and taking out the carton of orange juice and drinking from the carton.

"Next time you Google gay porn on my boyfriend's computer make sure you delete the history, I don't want him getting curious," Giovanna laughed.

"But that was the plan," Dougie laughed. "Eh, I'm going back to bed,"

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked.

"'Course not," Dougie said with a smile. As they walked out of the kitchen with grins on their faces everybody else watched them, happy to know that they were going to be in safe hands with each other.

* * *

**After a kind email from Laura asking if I could add some more chapters I decided I would. I don't know how long this story will get, so let's find out... **

**Enjoy reading :) R&R are always welcome. **

**JB xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Neither Harry or Dougie, or anybody else for that matter, thought that their relationship was moving too fast. At dinner one night Dougie pointed out that they had known each other for nearly eight years so why bother with the '_let's get to know each other' _banter, that was except for in bed where they got to know each other rather well. So they went about as if nothing had changed, and it hadn't really. Except for the fact that two of the band members were shagging like mad whenever it was possible. For the first month that was all they seemed to do. At home, in rehersals, on sets, even on the tour bus.  
Danny and Tom were just happy that two of their best friends were happy. So it was without a doubt in their minds that it was the best thing to happen in 2011 for the band.

"When are you guys going public?" Danny asked as a joke as they sat in the tour bus heading for their first locations for their first show of the year.

"Haven't really thought about it," Dougie said, pulling out his phone to get on Twitter.

"Now," Harry mumbled.

"What?" Dougie asked.

"Hmm, oh, nothing," Harry replied and looked back out the window. They fell silent for some time. Everybody was busy on their phones, or their laptops or IPods. But Harry just sat there and stared out the window, watching the countryside fly by. he was lost in a maze of thoughts that had accumulated in his mind since he and Dougie started going out. It wasn't that he didn't love DOugie, cause God knows he did, and it wasn't that he regretted telling his best friends he was gay, it was just that he was a little worried... Worried about how the fans would react to the news, what the press would say, and ultimately would it tear the band apart in the end?

That night they played their first show of 2011 and they had a blast. However once they headed off stage and into the dressing area where all of their stuff was something happened, and it would changed Dougie's initial view of Harry. As he flopped down one of the couches he grabbed his phone and logged onto twitter and posted.

_**Had a blast out there tonight! Can't wait to do it agian tomorrow!**_

Then he scrolled through the other posts. Nothing was catching his attention until he saw one particular tweet from Harry. It had been posted just before they went on stage.

**_Just about to step out on stage. Good to be back...Plus I have some news for you all. I will tell you what it is when we finish the show._**

Just as Dougie was about to ask what the news was he was alerted about a new Tweet. he saw that it was from Harry and looked at it.

**_Told you there was news, so here it is...Doug and me are going out!_**

Dougie couldn't believe it. Why would Harry post that when they hadn't even discussed coming out publicly yet? Why would he do it when they hadn't talked about anything? Dougie looked around but noticed Harry wasn't in the room. He stood up and walked out, ignoring Tom's question of where he was going. he looked down the hallway to see Harry leaning against a wall, looking directly at him.

* * *

**Ooh...What did you think? Will there be drama in the next chapter? Or will they just laugh it off?.**

**JB xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Dougie took a deep breath. He wasn't angry, no; he was more hurt that Harry would do something like that without talking it through. He walked over to Harry who had a smile on his face. They stood staring at each other for a moment. As time when by the smile on Harry's face started to slip away until a worried expression was left.

"Why would you put that on the internet?" Dougie asked.

"Because it's the truth," Harry said.

"We didn't even talk about it," Dougie replied.

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Harry whispered.

"Well you thought wrong," Dougie snapped, suddenly feeling angry because Harry hadn't admitted he was wrong already. The look on Harry's face was one of shock. He hadn't expected Dougie to get angry.

"I didn't think," Harry mumbled.

"Well obviously!" Dougie growled.

"You wanna be like this? Fine, go ahead, be angry... I don't really care," Harry said, his voice getting louder as he became angry as well.

"You don't care? Fine! I couldn't care less either! If you wanna be an arse and think you rule the relationship then you think that, but I have news for you!" Dougie retorted.

"You're been fucking childish Dougie!" Harry all but yelled and then stormed off. Dougie watched as Harry disappeared around a corner. He took several deep breaths to try and calm his anger. He put his back to the wall and slid down. At the same time tears began to prick his eyes and started rolling down his cheek. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands. As a couple this was Harry and Dougie's first fight. Dougie didn't know what to do. He was afraid of losing Harry because the older man was what he wanted...What he _needed_. If he were to lose Harry now he wouldn't be sure if he could do anything apart from cry. Those thoughts frightened Dougie even more and hence more tears followed.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to update and also that it is so short. Life's beena bit hectic at them moment. Hopefully I can get some more longer chapters written, and soon. JB xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stopped after he had rounded the corner. The anger that was churning inside of him was starting to die away and he now felt guilty. He leant against the wall and tilted his head back. Drawing in a breath he knew that he had been so wrong to put something so personal on the internet. Even though he knew people would laugh it off as another 'Pudd' joke. He cursed himself for been so stupid. Dougie had obviously wanted to do this the right way and he'd just assumed it was fine. And as he thought about it, this was their first fight. Over something so...Well, petty really. Feeling rather guilty now he decided to go and apologise to Dougie. He walked back around the corner to discover Dougie wasn't there. He walked into the room where they had been previously but it was empty. When he walked back out the door he was met with Danny standing right behind him.

"We're leaving," Danny said.

"Right...Dougie on the bus?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Danny said and walked away. Harry silently followed Danny to the bus. He knew that Danny, and various others, knew about the fight. When he got onto the bus Danny nodded towards the sleeping quarters. Harry gave him a small, forced smile and walked to the bunks. When he walked in he saw Dougie lying on the bed, head in the pillows. Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Dougie's back. Harry felt something stab at his heart. It should be him comforting Dougie, not Tom. Tom looked up but made no attempt to leave the two alone.

"Can me and Dougie talk please," Harry said.

"Yes," Tom replied but stayed sitting and rubbing Dougie's back.

"Alone..." Harry requested.

"I'll be just outside Dougie," Tom said before getting up and walking out but not once did he look at Harry. Harry sat down next to Dougie. He was unsure if he should touch Dougie or just talk, or even better he should just leave.

"Dougie...I'm sorry," Harry said. Dougie didn't move and so Harry continued. "I'm sorry that I posted our relationship on Twitter, I know it was the wrong thing to do. I also know that we had our first fight. I imagined we would never have fights, but I was only fooling myself. Of course we're going to fight. It upset me that we had to fight over such a trivial thing. But it isn't really trivial is it? I mean, it's our relationship that I was playing with. And I know that I want this...Us...To work. Because to be honest I don't think I could handle losing you Dougie. I've wanted you, needed you, for far too long and for it all to be over because of some silly argument would just be completely..."

Harry was stopped as Dougie suddenly pressed his lips to his. Harry hadn't even heard or seen Dougie sit up and was a bit surprised. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss, letting Dougie's tongue slip into his mouth, loving the feeling and the taste.

"You talk too much," Dougie mumbled through the kiss. Harry smiled. Then Dougie pulled away from the kiss. "Thank you for apologising. But you're not fully forgiven yet,"

"Well. As long as I'm partly forgiven," Harry smiled then kissed Dougie again. This time his hands crept under Dougie's shirt to caress along his chest.

"You know what..." Dougie whispered as he began to feel desire run through his body.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm feeling a bit horny," Dougie growled and swung himself onto Harry's lap, pushing the older man onto the bunk. He drew the curtain for a bit of privacy, or as much as you can on a tour bus.


	8. Chapter 8

"You...Are...Forgiven..." Dougie managed between rapid breaths. He rolled over and rested his head on Harry's bare chest.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and placed a kiss to Dougie's head. They lay in each other's arms for some time. They enjoyed the warmth, the gentle touches, the silence.

"You two finished fucking each other's brains out?" Tom asked cautiously from the door way.

"How'd you know?" Dougie asked.

"Ah let's see, the random grunting and moaning every now and then, the bed squeaking and..." Danny started.

"Not to mention random pieces of clothing falling on the floor," Tom continued. "Oh and when Harry practically screamed your name...You obviously covered his mouth though..."

"Or stuck something in his mouth," Danny laughed.

"Danny!" Tom groaned and walked away.

"Get dressed, we're almost at our next venue," Danny said before he too walked away. Discretely Dougie slipped from the bunk to get the items of clothing that had ended up on the floor. After they were both dressed they walked out and sat with Tom and Danny.

"You obviously made up," Tom noted.

"Oh yeah," Dougie grinned. A few minutes later the bus pulled up at a hotel which the band would be staying in for a couple of nights. After getting their gear into their rooms, which took longer than it should have because Harry and Dougie decided to muck around at every chance they got, they all finally sat down. In the process of getting into the room Tom had convinced everyone to watch Star Wars, which he had bought along.

"You know what?" Harry said as he ran his fingers through Dougie's hair. They were sitting on the ground with Dougie between Harry's legs.

"What?" Dougie asked, leaning his head back and resting it on Harry's chest.

"I'm glad I have you...And you two as well," Harry said, looking over at Tom and Danny as they waited for the movie to start.

"Well you wouldn't be anywhere without us," Dougie grinned.

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Harry said.

"Yeah...Yeah, it's damn good to have you all," Tom agreed. They all sat in silence for a minute.

"Aww! Come 'ere Tom!" Danny grinned and pulled Tom into a hug. Both boys started to laugh.

"Let me go, I can't breathe," Tom laughed.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Dougie's ear. Tom and Danny were too busy mucking around that they didn't see the small but loving gestures that Dougie and Harry were exchanging.

"I love you too," Dougie whispered back before turning in Harry's arms so he could kiss the older man.

"I think tomorrow night is the night," Harry whispered.

"Me too," Dougie agreed and even though they hadn't specified what the night would be for, both were thinking the same thing...Revealing their relationship to the public. They gave each other another kiss before facing the TV again. Seconds later Tom and Danny turned their attention back to the TV as well. As the movie started Harry's mind drifted.

_I, Harry Judd, have the most wonderful life. I have a fantastic job, fantastic friends, and fantastic family. But the most wonderful part of my life is Dougie Lee Poynter. He is everything I have ever asked for. There will never be anyone better than him and I am making a vow to myself now. I will never, ever, let go of this beautiful man. He will stay in my life until the day I die. And even then I will have him with me when I go where ever it is we do go when we die. We have made memories, we will continue to make memories and right now...We are making something worth remembering. Because it's the simple moments like these, just sitting here holding this beautiful man and watching a movie with him, that are the moments that I will forever remember. And right now I can't help myself...I just have to say it..._

"I love you Dougie Lee Poynter," Harry whispers in Dougie's ear and only loud enough for him to hear. And at that moment a smile so huge spreads across Dougie's face.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I certainly had a great time writing it. :) Thank you all for your comments and support! I really appreciate it. **

** Jenna xx**


End file.
